Alltag auf der seaQuest Glückskekse
by Kiddo
Summary: Ben hat Glückskekse gekauft


Alltag auf der seaQuest – Glückskekse

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit schreiben dieser Geschichte. Diese Storie spielt irgendwann in der ersten Staffel.

* * *

Lucas Wolenczak klopfte entschlossen an die Tür zu Benjamin Kriegs Kabine. Als er keine antwort bekam trat er einfach so ein, er wusste das der Lieutenant da war.

„Hey, raus hier." Schnell schmiss Ben ein Tuch über zwei Behälter die vor ihm standen.

Aber der Teenager ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Privatsphäre hin oder her, er wollte gefälligst sein Computerspiel wieder haben. „Ein fröhliches Hallo auch zu dir."

Der Moraloffizier brummte etwas unverständliches was wohl die Begrüßung darstellen sollte.

Der Blondschopf bewegte sich auf die Behälter zu und versuchte einen Blick darauf zu erhaschen. „Was heckst du jetzt schon wieder aus?"

„Gar nichts! Wie kommst du nur immer auf solche merkwürdigen Ideen?" Meinte Krieg so unschuldig wie möglich.

Lucas zog die Augenbraun hoch. Wollte Ben ihn etwa auf den Arm nehmen? „Keine Ahnung, vielleicht weil du mich schon mehr als einmal in deine Aktionen mit hineingezogen hast?" Geschickt schaffte er es das Tuch kurz anzuheben bevor es ihm der Versorgungsoffizier wieder entriss. „Glückskekse? Was willst du denn auf einmal damit?"

Der Lieutenant sah ein, dass das Versteckspiel eh keinen Sinn mehr machte und entfernte das Tuch. Der eine Behälter war Rand voll und in dem anderen lagen nur etwa 10 Kekse. „Du weißt doch, dass ich einen großen Japan Abendessen plane?" Man musste wohl nicht erwähnen, dass er dies zur Anhebung der Moral tat.

Der Teenager nickte, klar wusste er das. Ben war ja schon ewig mit dieser Planung beschäftigt. Iva hatte sogar in alle Gerichte eingewilligt die Krieg vorgeschlagen hatte. Die Dekoration dafür hing auch schon seit längerem in Benjamins Kabine herum.

„Na ja, als ich das letzte Mal mit Murry sprach, erzählte er mit das er ganz billig eine Ladung Glückskekse bekommen hätte, da musste ich doch einfach zuschlagen!"

Lucas kräuselte kurz die Stirn. „Sind Glückskekse nicht eine Chinesische Tradition?"

Ben zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung und das ist mir auch egal. Die teile sind einfach kultig."

„Und was machst du da gerade? Sortierst du sie?"

Krieg schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Aber nein. Das besondere an den Keksen sind ja immer die Sprüche die im inneren stecken, allerdings finde ich die oft ziemlich lahm. Deshalb hab ich beschlossen alle original Sprüche herauszuholen und selbst welche zu schreiben und diese dann hinein zu stecken." Bei seiner Erzählung strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht, er war sichtlich stolz auf sich.

„Wau, das klingt nach einer menge Arbeit." Meinte Lucas und begutachtete die Menge an Glückskeksen.

Der Lieutenant nickte. „In der tat, das ist es, vor allem da ich auch noch speziell für jedes Crewmitglied einen Spruch geschrieben hab der wie auf sie zugeschnitten ist. Du wirst sehen, manche werden echt ihr blaues Wunder erleben und wir werden viel zu lachen haben!"

Der Blondschopf nickte verstehend, er konnte sich schon vorstellen in welche Richtung diese von Ben erfundenen Sprüche gingen.

Krieg musterte den Teenager prüfend. „Weißt du was, da du ja eh schon bescheid weißt, könntest du mir doch auch gleich helfen."

Lucas ließ sich das ganze kurz durch den Kopf gehen. „Aber nur wenn du mir endlich den Computerchip besorgst."

Der Versorgungsoffizier rollte kur mit den Augen, der Junge lag ihn deshalb schon seid Tage in den Ohren. „Okay, abgemacht." Er hielt ihm eine Pinzette entgegen. „Hiermit geht es eigentlich ganz gut."

Das junge Genie nahm sie entgegen, schnappte sich eins von Bens Kissen und setze sich damit auf den Boden vor den Behältern. Behutsam nahm er den ersten Keks und begann mit der Arbeit, es war zwar eine mega Fummelarbeit aber nach circa 1 Minute war der Zettel draußen. „Soon you will be luckier". Wirklich sehr witzig, sobald er hiermit fertig war würde er auf jeden Fall glücklicher sein.

Als Lucas sah das Ben keine anstallten machte ihm zu Helfen sah er auf. „Hey, und was ist mit dir?"

Krieg griff nach den bereits lehren Glückskeksen und nahm sie mit zu einer anderen Seite des Raumes. „Ich werde die Kekse hier schon mal füllen."

Der Blondschopf verzog das Gesicht während er an dem nächsten Keks arbeitete, der dunkelhaarige Mann hatte sich natürlich wieder den einfacheren Job ausgesucht. „Sag mal was für Botschaften hast du da eigentlich genau geschrieben?"

„Das verrate ich nicht. Soll doch eine Überraschung werden."

Lucas nickte sachte, er hätte es wissen müssen…"Ups, mir ist gerade ein Glückskeks zerbrochen."

Der Lieutenant winkte ab. „Nicht so schlimm, ich hab extra zu viel gekauft. Dachte mir schon das des nicht so einfach werden würde."

Ein paar Minuten später überblickte Lucas die Zettel die bereits vor ihm lagen. „Niemand kann deine glückliche Zukunft trüben.", „Gut, dass sie ihre Ziele beharrlich weiterverfolgen.", „Mit ihren Argumenten sind sie unschlagbar.", „Verlassen Sie ihr Schiff und bewegen Sie sich lieber auf festerem Boden." Hoffentlich war letzteres nicht wörtlich zu verstehen…

„Sie können ein Chef sein, für den man gerne arbeitet.", „Zwischen Armut und Reichtum ist das beste Leben.", „Am ende des Regenbogens wartet das Glück auf sie." Und hoffentlich war dies auch bald zu ende…

Als Lucas sich sicher war das Krieg ganz abgelenkt war, steckte er vorsichtshalber gleich zwei der bereits lehren Glückskekse behutsam in seine Hemdtasche und Schloss den Knopf. Er lächelte vor sich hin, so machte das ganze doch gleich viel mehr Spaß… Ja Ben würde an dem Abend auch seinen eigenen ganz speziellen Glückskeks Spruch bekommen…

ENDE

Geschrieben am 21.01.2006


End file.
